


10 years challenge

by J2Mlover



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J2Mlover/pseuds/J2Mlover
Summary: This is really sappy.....!





	10 years challenge

The EW photoshoot for the 300th episode was really fun and good but it annoys Jensen to spend so much time on the promotions and not only shooting those, but when they are posted he is required to tweet them and retweet them and post the photos on instagram and facebook and God knows how many social media accounts!

So when he was going through all of that social media craps, he came across several posts about something called a 10 years challenge! At first he didn't think anything of that! He finished his duties.... Then he got the notification about Samantha's post about the behind the scene pic where Misha and Samantha were pulling Jared's pants down because it was stuck in his calves and Jensen was so jealous! Why did Jared have to pull his jeans up in front of people? And Jensen couldn't do anything about it...Anyway, but the way Jared is laughing in that pic melts his heart! Jensen is so in love with that idiot!

And that thought made Jensen smile! The universe really did picked them to be together! He closed twitter and went to his gallery and opened the folder named "us". Yes them...the beautiful pictures, their memories which are not something to share with the outside world! The memories that they can enjoy on their private times, the memories they go to when time gets rough!

He is sliding and smiling...Suddenly he saw an old picture of them! He clearly remembers the day! It was season 4! When Sam and Dean had all sorts of angst and hurt going on between them and it was so rough on Jensen! And Jared was trying to make Jensen smile so Jared gave him a Padalecki special bear hug from the behind....And when Jensen smiled Jared jokingly said, "What would you do without me?" And Jensen really didn't have the answer..Cause he really didn't want to imagine about being without his best friend,his partner so Jensen's smile was gone ! Realizing that,Jared took out his phone and hugged him from behind again and took that selfie! And said, "I'm never going anywhere but if for a few moments I can't be there and you miss me just look at this picture and you will feel this hug!"

Yeah Jensen remembers! And with that thought he just saw a notification on his phone something about season 14! Season 14...It's been 10 years of that picture!

Jared's phone rings!  
"Hey babe"  
"I need to see you!"  
"Now? We are going back to Austin tonight together, right?"  
"Yeah yeah I know! Please Jay...I want to do something"  
"Oooh someone's in the mood"  
"Shut up ! Not that kinda thing! Hey do you still have that grey hoody you used to wear on set?"  
"Yes I do! Jen, what's on your mind?"  
"Just meet me at my trailer."

Half an hour later,Jared is at Jensen's trailer with that hoody on! Hugging Jensen from behind when Jared takes another pic after ten years! Jared asked, "What was that for? Why are we remaking our picture?" "For the ten years challenge.We will do it after ten years from now too" Jensen replied and kissed Jared's cheeks,still resting his head on Jared's chest.  
"Ten years from now? Do I have to keep this old hoody another ten years?" Jared jokes!  
"I am keeping old you for another ten years, ain't I?" Jensen pouts!  
"Not another ten years ...You're gonna keep me until the day I die! Cause this,"Jared points at him and Jensen and hugs tighter,"This is forever! I'm never leaving!You are stuck with me for life"  
"So forever challenge?" Jensen smiles while Jared kisses the top of his head and Jensen just knows they are already the winner of every challenge there will be!


End file.
